frank_welkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Digby: Right Back at Ya!
Digby: Right Back at Ya! is a animated series created by Jamie McGonnigal based on Digby f''ranchise. The series ran for one hundred episodes from October 13, 2011 to December 16, 2016. The series aired in the United States on DHX Media. The animated follows Digby, a human childlike who does not speak in coherent words but possesses the ability to take on new magical powers temporarily by sucking up their owners. Digby arrives on a planet called Popstar, near the village of Patrick Town, when his spaceship crashes there. He quickly befriends two yellow-skinned siblings named Liz and Leo and their friends Jerry and Jennie. Over the course of the series, Digby and his friends evade Dr. Vector and his assistant Melvin, who try to get rid of Digby using numerous monsters provided by NME. The series aired extensively on Netflix, as well as being picked up in numerous other languages across the world. Episodes have also been released on a channel for the iPad game console, and on the game compilation ''Digby's Dream Collection. Plot Thousands of years ago, a being known as Nightmare appeared and created a company called Night Mare Enterprises, often abbreviated as N.M.E. (Holy Nightmare in the Japanese version). It was in truth a front for his great armies of monsters, which he used to take over much of the universe. They devastated countless planets using this massive army of creatures of all origins. But there were those who stood to combat his evil, in the form of the Star Warriors and the Galaxy Soldier Army. They fought for many thousands of years, but Nightmare's monsters outnumbered them, and killed most, forcing the survivors to retreat to parts unknown. However, everyone is quite surprised when Kirby's ship crashes close to Cappy Town (Pupupu Village in the Japanese sub) on the planet Popstar. They find he is tiny, round, and pink, unlike Tiff's now rejected desire of a strong knight she perceived to be the "Star Warrior". Despite his hardly warrior-like characteristics, he is quick to save anyone who is in danger, almost if by instinct. He is soon befriended by the siblings Tiff and Tuff, along with their servants Fololo and Falala. Together, the kids face off against Dream Land's tyrannical ruler and his brigade of brutes. The ruler of Dream Land, Dr Vector, is jealous and suspicious of Digby from the start. He and his right-hand man Melvin constantly try to get rid of Digby with monsters provided by the company for a high fee, and ultimately, their plans always backfire when Digby interferes. Just as in the games, Digby can inhale enemies and temporarily gain their powers, transforming into forms such as Fire Digby with the ability to spit flames, or Sword Kirby to literally slice foes into pieces. Kirby grows and becomes stronger before his final battle with Nightmare. In the end when Kirby and Tiff face Nightmare, which is in a dream, Tiff throws the Warp Star at Kirby, who swallows it and becomes Star Rod Digby. Star Rod Digby has the Star Rod which is Nightmare's sole weakness, allowing Digby to defeat him. Characters 'Digby '(Voiced by: Tress MacNeille) Digby is a young child star warrior He is spoken of in legend as Digby of the Stars, because a Star Warrior's ship is designed to go wherever monsters are. Digby's ship detected the creatures Vector was ordering and he was awakened 200 years before schedule. Due to this early awakening he is still only a child. 'Liz '(Voiced by: Yeardley Smith) Liz is the daughter of the Cabinet Minister. She has lived in Vector's castle her entire life due to the wealth of her parents. She's very intelligent for her age, with much of her interest being in the environment, with her favorite subject being marine biology. 'Leo '(Voiced by: Nancy Cartwright) Leo is the younger brother of Liz, who sports shaggy hair with hidden arcane eyes (oddly never mentioned by his friends). He is in many ways her complete opposite, preferring to play outside rather than read books. 'Dr. Vector '(Voiced by: Maurice LaMarche) Dr. Vector is the self-proclaimed ruler of Dream Land. Despite the fact Vector is greedy, scheming, jealous of Digby, and even outright sadistic, even going as far as to say that people's suffering amuses him, no one has ever tried to dethrone him, despite the fact that he also commonly threatens the children and environment. 'Melvin '(Voiced by: Jorge Diaz) Melvin, a 13 year old boy, lived with his mother on a farm before leaving to make it big. But despite the fact Melvin is well-educated, knowing a great deal about chemistry and electronics (even writing a book on botany), he's been working for Vector for many years as an assistant and punching bag. 'Jack Knight '(Voiced by: Michael Bell) Jack Knight works for Vector as well, along with his followers Sword Knight and Blade Knight. However, it is revealed that Meta Knight is a Star Warrior like Digby, and one of the only ones to survive the war with Nightmare. 'Sykes Customer '(Voiced by: Paul Sorvino) As the public face of Nightmare Enterprises, he handles much of the company's sales (and advertising) from the center of Nightmare's Fortress. In both the Japanese and English versions he can be quite sarcastic, and enjoys finding ways to make things difficult for Dr. Vector, although he is much more subtle about it in the original. In the English he went through a drastic personality change; his persona is more that of the stereotypical "slimy used-car salesman," using a large amount of slang. In the original, his image is that of a polite Japanese salesperson, using a large amount of honorific language (even when he insults customers like Vector). The English dub makes it seem like he wants nothing more but to defraud or swindle Vector for every nickel he has, rather than actually helping him. Episodes Main Article: List of Digby: Right Back at Ya! episodesCategory:Television